Lonely
by ALilyPea
Summary: Unfortunately, while she had boys around her, as some of her only friends were male there seemed to be very little interest on the romantic front.


**Title:** Lonely  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley  
**Complete:** Yes.  
**Summary:** Unfortunately, while she had boys around her, as some of her only friends were male there seemed to be very little interest on the romantic front.  
**Warning:** None. Some mushy stuff.  
**Notes:** Thank you to Alexis for betaing this for me :D Written for **10_hurt_comfort** table can be found here  
**Spoilers:** None. This is in my own little universe set apart from the books. As in the last book doesn't exist.

Lonely.

It was a feeling she was familiar with, especially since Harry had gotten back together with Ginny and Ron had found a girlfriend that she was somewhat glad about. It did after all mean that he would stop being jealous of every little movement she made toward a boy, even if it was platonic.

Although it was a little odd to see Ron dating Luna, all things considered.

Unfortunately, while she had boys around her, as some of her only friends were male there seemed to be very little interest on the romantic front.

And that was how Hermione Granger, smartest in her year, in nearly any year found herself sitting outside of the Weasley's home on Christmas Eve in the snow trying not to cry.

She was definitely beginning to hate the holiday season that was for sure.

"Why so sad?" Bill Weasley, the eldest of all the brothers hunkered down to sit next to her on the small log, dropping a blanket around her shoulders.

Hermione pulled the blanket close, no longer surprised at how warm it was initially, knowing by now that it was done by magic.

"I'm just…the season…" she gestured behind her at the house, laughter spilling out onto the lawn along with other sounds of joy.

Bill nodded, making a noise of understanding. "It's a lonely one, if you don't have someone to share it with," he empathized, his tone filled with warmth and comfort.

"Yes it is," she murmured, looking down at her hands, which were trembling in the cold, the pain of loneliness echoing inside her.

Unable to figure out what to say Bill allowed them to spend a few moments in silence as he attempted to work it out in his head, wanting to make her feel better in some way.

Maybe this was why he was currently single.

"You don't have to be alone," he told her, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Hermione looked up at him, tears still swimming in her eyes, "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked him, confused.

"Would you like to be my date for the night?" Bill questioned in reply, nudging her lightly with his shoulder.

Hermione trembled slightly; drawing in a deep breath; she closed her eyes as she turned away from him for a moment and tried to calm herself down.

She couldn't remember the last time that she felt this nervous, this crazy.

It was hard to formulate a reply as she turned and looked into his eyes, practically staring at him she felt like she had been reduced to a first year traveling on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"Oh," Bill said in a teasing tone, winking at her. "The great Hermione Granger without words? How surprising," he told her.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she found herself so quick to anger as she looked at him. "Oh stuff it in your ear," she snapped, standing up and hurrying back to the house.

She had gotten halfway across the lawn when something cold, frozen and wet hit her on the back. "Did you just?" she turned to face him, a small smile quirking her lips as she saw the playful glint in his eye.

"I did," Bill confirmed, tossing another snowball in the air he smiled. "You didn't answer my question," he accused.

Hermione sputtered trying to come up with anything to say that would sound like English or even a resemblance of the language, of any language he would be able to decipher.

"I…I….oooooh you," Hermione knelt down in the snow and packed a snowball together tightly lobbing it at his head she laughed triumphantly

Bill ran at her, gripping her around the waist he shoved some snow against her legs and jokingly went for her face, letting her go when she spun around to get him.

"So…" he pulled her close and grinned, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

Hermione flushed bright red; lowering her eyes she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she murmured, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"And tomorrow night?" Bill asked, flicking a long lock of red hair out of his eyes so he could look at her, his robe soaking wet from the snow, some of it clinging to his lashes.

"T-tomorrow?" Hermione stammered looking at him wide eyed.

"Well you might be lonely tomorrow too," Bill observed, his breath echoing off her lips before he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. "So tomorrow?"

"I don't think I will be lonely," Hermione replied, smiling somewhat.

Maybe the holiday season wasn't so bad after all…

**The End**


End file.
